


【AWM/祁炀】老畜生吃醋记

by lmp7



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmp7/pseuds/lmp7
Summary: 补档，来看老畜生酱酱酿酿
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 41





	【AWM/祁炀】老畜生吃醋记

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@安灼拉马克

*ooc警告

*全文2.3k+

*谢绝白嫖

祁醉最近觉得自己的魅力消减了。

贺小旭新招来的青训生不知怎的，放着他这个神之右手前队长现老板不请教，专往于炀电脑桌前面凑。

于炀开始觉得很惊讶，归功于他平时的冷脸，青训生们一般都不敢往上凑。不过既然有人愿意和他训练，于炀也乐在其中，自此训练时间又不知不觉延长了一小时。

祁醉表示很草，本身于炀废寝忘食式的训练就已经让两人私处的时间一再压缩，现下这青训生整日整日跟在于炀身边，更是让祁醉只能看不能吃，整天想得心痒痒，又顾及于炀第二天的训练，只能憋着一股火，攒着大招准备好好教训一下于炀。

—————————————————

“于队，今天方便双排吗”这是一个比于炀还拼命的青训生，每天早早起床，等在训练室门口守着于炀一起训练，晚上还单独留下复盘半小时，当真是后生可畏，让于炀自发又延长了半小时训练时间用来复盘。

祁醉一大早起来跑到于炀最爱吃的早餐店打包了一份早餐，想着给于炀亲手送上早餐而后顺理成章一起训练。可当他急匆匆赶回基地，却又发现那“小妖精”又在和他家小队长双排。

“小妖精”正端着枪和于炀一起扫着对面人头，忽然觉得后背发凉，偷偷往后瞄了一眼，发现HOG老板，前队长，现队长男友正站在门口，阴森森地看着他。

我一定会被他杀死的，青训生没来由地确信，随即悲壮地想：如果能在和炀神的双排里死去，做鬼也值得了。

事实证明，直男是不会懂得gay的杀气是从何而来，gay也是不会了解这直男为什么会这么傻乎乎的。

于炀却丝毫不察，专心盯着屏幕：“别分心，有人从后面摸过来了。”

话音未落，祁醉把手搭在了青训生的肩上。

青训生浑身一抖，刹那间竟分不清游戏和现实，操纵着游戏角色就往后一顿扫射，瞎猫遇上死耗子般，收了两个人头，顺带着还打残一个，于炀迅速补上，把最后一个人头也收入囊中，顺利吃鸡。

于炀刚摘下耳机，准备和青训生聊聊刚刚的失误，一抬头就发现祁醉满脸和善笑意盈盈地看着青训生。

“队长？”

“喏，给你买的早餐，趁热吃。”祁醉故作冷淡，随即叫过青训生：“过来，我给你指导一下。”

于炀抱着馅饼到了休息室，觉得哪里怪怪的。

队长不是说要我做他腿上嘴对嘴喂，吃不完不准穿衣服的那种吗，于炀胡思乱想着，怎么今天都不理我，难道是因为青训生刚刚的操作太菜了吗？队长都没亲我，好亏……

等等，青训生？

迟钝如于炀，终于在祁醉这些天的饿狼般的眼神里扒拉出浓浓的醋意，脑海里飞速过了一下祁醉明里暗里的吃醋，才意识到自己要是再这么训练下去，这腰也是没法儿要的了。

那边青训生被祁醉带着双排，战战兢兢，祁醉让他往东他不敢往西，屁颠屁颠搁祁醉后面听指挥，深怕祁醉一个不开心转头就把他给毙了。

“别紧张”祁醉淡淡开口

“没，没紧张”青训生磕磕绊绊开口道“您带我训练我高兴还来不及呢”

“哦，那你抖什么？其实也没什么事，就是问问你，每天和于炀训练，累不累啊？”

“不，不累”青训生反应过来了，原来是老板查岗！瞬间打起十二分精神，大有一番劳模的气势。

“我觉得你累”祁醉压着心里的火，飞速道：“和于炀一起训练这么累的事，没必要天天做，至于于队的训练，我会陪练的”

“哦……啊？”青训生发出了直男的疑惑。

“意思就是，不要天天找我男朋友双排，懂了吗？”

祁醉觉得直男太难懂了。

于炀刚走进训练室就听见祁醉轻声细语“劝”着青训生以后少找自己双排，脚下一滑，差点跌倒在地。

“队长”于炀勉强稳住身形，刚刚在休息室脑补出的一幅幅十八禁画面，因着此刻外人在场，浑身臊得发红，又不好意思开口，只好拉拽着祁醉又进了休息室，留下青训生一个人在训练室里发懵。

——————————————

于炀把祁醉扯进了休息室，也不知该干什么，手足无措了一阵，回想着祁醉平日的做法，把祁醉推到了墙上，踮脚吻了上去。

往日予取予求的小奶狗偶尔A起来，祁醉一时也招架不住，甚至来不及反客为主，尚未咽下的津涎晕湿了T恤。

一吻作罢，两人都有些气喘。

“对不起”于炀率先认错，如果人有耳朵的话，此刻应该是耷拉着，偷着红，沁着羞，只一心想讨好自己的心上人。

“训练时间把我拉进来，就为了说这句话？”

“现在……还没到规定的训练时间呢”于炀试图争辩 

但却被祁醉反驳“你这几个星期不都是这个点开始的吗？嗯，怎么着，不承认了”

“没，没不承认。您刚刚不是说让他少和我双排吗……”

“之前我说你怎么就不听？怎么着，现在想偷懒了？”祁醉存心逗弄于炀，无他，看着小队长满脸通红又说不出个所以然的样子，真的太有趣了。

于炀现在脑子晕乎乎的，自知说不过祁醉，答非所问道：“我早餐还没吃完”

“我喂你？”看来不止于炀一人脑子里装满黄色废料，祁醉凑近于炀的耳朵，故意呼着气：“坐腿上？”

————————半小时后—————

于炀的早起训练最终以腰酸告终，随后几天，因着愧疚自己冷落祁醉这么久，也就随祁醉折腾，整晚整晚睡不好，早上起来腿都是抖着的，还要被前队长时不时骚扰，惹得卜那那眼红，叫嚣着要把祁醉这个行为曝光给大众。

祁醉会给他这个机会吗？

当然不会。

他只会自己找别人讲故事。

“贺小旭啊，那啥，新一批青训生什么时候招进来啊？”

“你以为青训生这么好招？”贺小旭骂道，

“你没事少调戏人家于炀，虽然这世界赛是打完了，于炀这被你惹得，每个月直播时长都补不上！”

祁醉在贺小旭处碰壁，只好转悠回训练室，打开了和花落的聊天页面。

HOG—Drunk：诶，花落，问你个事

花落：不听故事，谢谢，滚

祁醉抢着花落把他拉黑之前，飞速打着字：你听我说完，之前不是和你说我们战队那个青训生吗……这个不重要，重要的是，你们战队有没有那种特别迷于炀的青训生，还有训练特别努力那种。

花落脸色发青，面无表情地看着手机里祁醉的骚话，拨通了于炀的电话。

“喂，于队，你们现在不在训练吗”

“哦，是吗，不过我这里有个hog的闲散人员，还请于队给领回去。”

“他干什么了？也没什么，就是说想要几个骑士团特别喜欢你的青训生。”

“好，谢谢于队理解”


End file.
